Y así fue
by Aire2409
Summary: …y entonces los grillos volvieron a cantar, felices por él, y por ella.


**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Y así fue…**

-Maldito mosquito-

-Hum…tranquila solo es…-

¡Plaz!

Logró evitar el golpe, las manos fuertes de la kunoichi se cerraron frente a su nariz, asuntándolo, solo unos cuantos milímetros más y tendría la nariz fracturada.

Sakura abrió las manos esperanzada, nada, el insecto se escapó.

Finalizaron con una misión difícil, necesitaban descansar y estaban a mitad del camino. De noche llegaron a un hotel de paso, barato y horrible, casi de película de terror. Parecía que en cualquier momento matarían a alguien en el cuarto contiguo.

Compartieron habitación.

-Ahí está, ahí está- habló molesta. El zumbido estaba cerca.

El cuarto no era tan malo, al menos no de los peores que habían visto, pero tenía un par de decenas de mosquitos molestos.

-¡Voy a matarlo!-

Se incorporó sin darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, o al menos no le importó. Kakashi parpadeó, por poco y le da una fuerte bofetada, y ni siquiera pareció notarlo o preocuparle.

Recuperado al fin, y al verla tan histérica por un mosco, siguió leyendo.

-¡Odio los mosquitos!, ¡los odio!-

Sakura siguió el zumbido por todo el cuarto, arriba, abajo, a los lados, debajo y sobre la cama, los muebles, y todo cuanto pudiera ser examinado, todo sin notar como ese hombre suspiraba con pesadumbre.

-Obsesiva- susurró.

-No lo soy- brincó y se pegó en el techo, caminó por él, el insecto estaba en el foco.

-¿No?-

-¡No!-

-Hum…sí, claro-

-Cállese, no se mueva, lo espantará-

-Pero si no…-

-¡SSHHHH!-

Calló al instante, Sakura estaba molesta e histérica. Suspiró.

Las mujeres eran un misterio, un extraño, bizarro e incomprensible misterio.

Sakura sonrió saboreando los segundos antes de su victoria. Lo tenía, ya casi, por poco y listo.

Se acercó acechante a su presa, ajeno a su demencia el animal la esperaba moviendo sus patas y alas ingenua e inocentemente, no sabiendo del peligro que le esperaba.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, estaba cerca, casi podía escucharlo zumbar. Rio perversamente imaginando los frutos de una hora de casería.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

-Mujeres- susurró él.

Era tan obsesiva que por una hora los mosquitos, y sus zumbidos, la pusieron literalmente de cabeza.

-Solo tú, solo tú…-susurró quedo y ronco -solo quedas tú…te mataré y dormiré de una vez…si, dormiré- con un tinte macabro.

-_Definitivamente necesita vacaciones- s_uspiró.

Nunca entendería a la mente femenina…

-_Si, si, si, si-_una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba cerca, ya casi lo tenía solo faltaba…

¡Plaz!

Apenas cerró las manos y las abrió de nuevo. Rojo, manchas de rojo, sangre de ella y su sensei en aquella criatura invertebrada…

¡Una hora de casería!, ¡una hora!, pero valió la pena, ya no había de que preocuparse, los había matado, uno a uno, a todos, ¡a todos!

Una risa macabra hirió el aire, era Sakura, feliz de terminar con su pesadilla zumbadora.

¡No volverían a chuparle la sangre!, ¡ni a molestarla con su zumbido!

-¡Quien ríe ahora malditos chupasangres!, ¡malditos!, ¡quien!-

Y río, a carcajadas, enfermizamente.

Los grillos siguieron cantando, ignorando o minimizando aún el luto por el dolor de la muerte de sus primos los moscos, o tal vez les daba miedo la risa enfermiza y amenazadora de Sakura y querían disfrazarlo de cotidianidad.

Kakashi suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-_Unas largas vacaciones…-_

Quiso seguir leyendo, pero no pudo…Nada lo preparó para lo que siguió.

Un ruido, un golpe, un peso extraño y sordo sobre él, moviéndole el mundo y revolviéndole los pensamientos. De pronto Sakura estaba sobre él. Quejándose. Sobándose la cabeza. Bufando. Lejos de la alegría insana que matar le produjo.

Estaba tan sádicamente feliz que perdió la concentración y se vino abajo, cayendo sobre él.

Kakashi estaba mareado, aplastado, golpeado, asustado y adolorido, de un momento a otro su icha icha paso de ser letras a una aplastante mancha rosa, literalmente.

Miró borroso, le dolía la cabeza, y logró enfocar hasta que pudo verla, era ella, sobre él, quejándose, adolorida, asustada y temblorosa.

-¡Estúpido mosquito!-

Bufó, se sobó y gruñó hasta que se dio cuenta, estaba sobre él. Sus ojos impares la miraban sorprendidos, y su cabello gris le picaba en los ojos, su nariz enmascarada casi rozaba la suya. Lo miró repetidamente, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, él hiso lo mismo, como en un espejo.

-Cásate conmigo-

Nada. Silencio, terrible y absorbente silencio, ¡hasta los grillos parecían haber callado y mirarlo con la boca abierta!…ahora sí que extrañaba el zumbido de los moscos.

Hatake pestañó, ¡lo había dicho!, se mordió la lengua.

¡Idiota, estúpido!

¡Lo dijo sin pensarlo!

¡Inconscientemente por su cercanía!

Ni siquiera era su novia, ni siquiera su amiga, al menos no lo que en el amplio sentido de la palabra se entiende.

Amiga, amiga, lo que se decía amiga, no.

Sakura parpadeó, ¿realmente escuchó lo que escuchó?

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Ah…- parpadeó.

¡Mierda!, ¿dónde estaban los moscos cuando se les necesitan?

-Bá…bájate de tu amigo- resolvió, y se la sacó de encima –si…sí, eso dije, si…suelo hablar de mí en tercera persona, ¿no lo habías notado?-

Se sentó nervioso, con el dedo en la mejilla, rogando porque le creyera.

¿Por qué era tan malo para las excusas y las mentiras…?

-_Maldita suerte-_

¡Idiota, estúpido!, ¡lo dijo sin pensarlo!, ¡ni siquiera era su "amiga", mucho menos su novia!, ¡pedirle matrimonio!, ¡así, de la nada!

¡Solo a él le pasaba!

Quiso suspirar y desaparecer de ahí como el cobarde que era…ya ni dignidad le quedaba.

Una mano en su hombro, era ella, giró y la miró.

Ya estaba, lo echaría a patadas, con la cola entre las patas, pero había que ser positivo…

-_Sé positivo Hatake-_

Bueno, al menos ya estaba con la cola entre las patas...le ahorraría un paso.

_-¡Estúpido subconsciente!-_

-Acepto-

"Acepto"

La palabra resonó en su cabeza…

"Acepto"

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Acepto- reafirmó.

El eco de su voz resonando aquí y allá…

"Acepto"

"Acepto"

…y entonces los grillos volvieron a cantar, felices por él, y por ella.

-o-

-Y así fue….- Sakura suspiró, sonrojada.

Sus amigas no lo creían.

-Es una broma, ¿cierto?- dijo Ino.

-Nooo- suspiró de nuevo.

Sus amigas casi podían ver los corazones flotando a su alrededor.

-¡No puede ser tan estúpido!- gritó la rubia.

-Siiii- dijo en un suspiro.

Seguía envuelta en su nube de amor, sin notar lo ofensiva de su amiga, o sin importarle.

-¡Frentona!- Ino no podía creerlo.

-¿Pedírtelo así?- Ten-Ten suspiró, Ino tenía razón, debía ser una broma, no sabía si reír o tomárselo en serio.

-¡No, no, no puede ser tan estúpido!- gritó Yamanaka.

-Siiii- suspiró de nuevo, con pequeñas estrellas brillando en sus ojos.

-¡Oh, no, ese brillo en sus ojos!, ¡oh Dios no puedo creerlo!-

Hinata sonrió, fue sorpresiva la noticia.

Recién entrando a Konoha llegando de misión su amiga proclamó su compromiso, se casaría. Les pidió ayuda para organizar la boda, le siguieron el juego y le preguntaron por el novio, pensando que era una broma, y la kunoichi gritó a viva voz estar comprometida con su sensei…

¡Su sensei!, ¡ni siquiera eran pareja!, ¡apenas un par de amigos que se soportan por cortesía!, al menos eso decía ella…

-¿No es romántico?...- suspiró, sólo le faltaba flotar en el aire entre nubes rosas de algodón.

-Oh rayos, esa cara de idiota…no puede ser por otra cosa, ¡es…es…es verdad!-

Ino bufó e inició a zarandearla pensando que aquella estupidez en su rostro no era sino el amor enfermizo que tienen las próximas a casarse.

-¡Frentona!- tendría muchos problemas para organizar todo.

¡Ni flores tenía en casa!, ¡tendría que empezar a trabajar ya y estaba muy cansada!

¡Sakura siempre le generaba problemas!

Hinata pensó que era romántico, al menos para ella. Sacó un cuaderno y fue anotando la lista de deberes por hacer para la boda…

¡Si al menos no tuviera tres días para planearla!

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Oneshot…oneshot, jejeje, se me ocurrió hoy en la madrugada, sé que es tonto, y extraño, nah…pero quise hacerlo, xD (era más divertido en mi mente)…ya saben tiempo libre y no llega inspiración para los fics largos, de vez en cuando está bien darse un break ¿no?

¡Dejen comentario aunque sea pa´regañarme/retarme!

Mugres mosquitos o.ó

Saludos. Dios los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
